The Smoke Alarm
by geekiebeekie
Summary: Taking shot after shot of tequila - the bite of the lime cutting through the harsh taste. Giggling nervously when strong arms caged her in. Getting lost in deep grey pools that glinted silver as he leaned in dangerously close. - After a tequila-fuelled night of passion and a rather steamy morning after, Hermione can't seem to stop falling into bed with Draco Malfoy.
1. Glory Box

Hermione groaned as she fumbled to silence her blaring alarm. The grey light of the early spring morning that peeked through the blinds was still far too harsh for her pounding head. She wouldn't have thought it possible to be hungover and still feel slightly drunk from the night before - but here she was. She burrowed back into the comfort of her bed.

"Just five more minutes," a husky voice rumbled behind her as a well-muscled arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against a very warm, very_ naked_ body.

Hermione's eyes shot open - headache forgotten as hazy glimpses of last night flashed through her mind.

_Taking shot after shot of tequila - the bite of the lime cutting through the harsh taste. Giggling nervously when strong arms caged her in. Heartbeat like a hummingbird's wings as a patrician nose slid up her long neck, inhaling everything that was uniquely her. Getting lost in deep grey pools that glinted silver as he leaned in dangerously close. Surrendering with a moan as his lips claimed hers._

_Tongue and teeth nipping at and soothing her neck. Everything blurring together as their passion built. Clothes disappearing, falling back onto her bed. Warm, insistent hands spreading her legs. His eyes flashing with molten heat as he lowered his mouth between her thighs, lapping up the sweet nectar that pooled there. Her hands slipping through silvery blonde locks, grasping the silky hair and pulling him closer. Climbing and peaking more times than either could keep track of until suddenly his mouth was claiming hers once more - sharing the taste of her arousal as he slid inside her warmth. Gasping at the delicious stretch as he filled her over and over again until all she could feel was him and the pleasure he wouldn't stop giving her._

The sudden sensation of fingers sliding through her slippery folds - stroking her with a practiced touch brought her thoughts screeching back to the present. Hermione squirmed and arched her back as he lined himself up, seeking entry into her body once again. His name left her lips in a breathy moan as he slowly pushed inside, "_Draco!_"

Hermione savoured her coffee letting the hot steam warm the tip of her nose as she settled against the wall of the elevator. Hangover potions were a blessing but coffee was a necessity on a day like this. She refused to acknowledge the person who leaned against the wall next to her. _He_ had taken up enough of her time this morning, besides it was sure to annoy him - something she had the inexplicable urge to do.

* * *

"Morning, Granger. Sleep well?"

"You mean for the three hours you stopped fucking me long enough to do so?"

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," Draco said with a smirk, "Or this morning for that matter - in the bed or the shower."

"I do seem to recall raising an objection when you destroyed my smoke alarm!"

"We've been over this, that was quite the flare-up of—"

"'Accidental magic.' I know. So you've said."

"It's hardly my fault that the blasted thing started screeching louder than a caterwauling charm right as I was—"

"That's quite enough of that, thank you! I was there, I don't need to be reminded."

"Don't you?" Draco gently tipped her chin up, bringing her amber eyes up to meet his smoky gaze. "What set it off, again? I don't seem to recall any smoke in the bedroom, though things were rather _steamy_."

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy. I already told you it was just overly sensitive," she said with a groan. "As if your ego wasn't big enough already!"

"I was wondering when you'd bring up size."

"Oh, you are so immature. Why do I put up with you again?"

At this, Draco cut her off with a kiss - cupping her face in his palms as his tongue sought entry to her mouth. Hermione tried to deny him out of pure spite by pressing her lips tightly together but when he slid one hand down to cup her breast and expertly pinched her nipple through her clothing, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped. Never one to let an opportunity pass him by, he took full advantage and plundered her mouth. He didn't pull away until he'd kissed her completely breathless. He studied the flecks of gold just visible in her lust-darkened eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze to her mouth.

"That's why," Draco said as his thumb brushed lightly over her kiss-swollen lips. Hermione thought for a moment he might lean in to kiss her again when he stepped away. He was gone, the glimmer of his silvery hair disappearing behind the elevator doors, while she was left panting - struggling to gather her thoughts. _Damn_.

* * *

Author's Note: This was my first piece of creative writing back from a decade long break. Thank you so much to my bestie and alpha/beta, SyrenGrey. Without your help, this probably would've sat in my Google Docs until the end of time.


	2. Touched

**Author's Note:** This is a censored version of the chapter to comply with FFN's policy regarding explicit sexual content. The full version can be found on AO3. My profile name is geekiebeekie.

I've made a playlist for this fic and each chapter title is a song from the list. You can listen to it here (just replace the DOT with periods): openDOTspotifyDOTcom/playlist/1ZwOhbfa5d57hcdUCcDPY4?si=lRLGGb1_SeC_gBDQC3UFWg

This chapter's song is Touched by VAST.

x-x

While it wasn't the first time Hermione had been to 12 Grimmauld Place in the seven years since the Horcrux hunt, she was still struck with awe at how much it had changed since the war. How Ginny had managed to tame the dust and cobwebs that even Molly, with her arsenal of domestic charms and a slew of teens with idle hands had been unable to conquer, was a puzzle that would always confound Hermione.

The dingy and tattered wallpaper had been stripped down and the walls painted in fresh, airy colours — bringing much needed light into the once gloomy house.

"Miney! Miney!" Little James came barrelling down the narrow hallway to wrap his arms around her legs, nearly knocking Hermione off her feet.

"There's my sweetest guy!" Hermione exclaimed as she bent down to pick him up, "Goodness, you're getting so big and strong. Have you been good for your mum?"

"He's been a right terror." Ginny's voice floated in from the kitchen, growing louder as she made her way into the hall, "He's supposed to be napping but he overheard Harry talking about your visit this morning and has been far too excited to see Aunt Mione to settle down."

"Right, let's see if we can get you settled, shall we James?"

x-x

Hermione spent a good thirty minutes in the nursery before she finally succeeded in coaxing him to sleep. She knew he would have some energy to burn so she tried to get him to play with his blocks with her. He was simply far too fascinated with her hair to even give the blocks a second glance. He spent several minutes pulling a curl straight - sometimes a little too vigorously - only to release it and giggle in delight as it sprang back. She'd been forced to charm her hair into an updo just to save her poor scalp from his improvised game.

As she read a few children's books to him in a low, even tone, James' eyelids started to droop and he could barely keep his head up. Hermione set down the book and gently tucked the sleepy toddler into bed before she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

She carefully made her way out of the nursery, down the stairs — skipping the creaky step — and joined Ginny at the kitchen table where a nice cup of Earl Grey tea was waiting for her under a stasis charm.

"Thank you so much, Mione," Ginny said as Hermione took a seat next to her, "I was at my wit's end with the little bugger. He's been so wired all day."

"It was no trouble at all, you know how much I love spending time with him."

Hermione reached across Ginny to grab the creamer and poured a few splashes of milk in her cup. She was too busy preparing her tea to notice the way Ginny's bright brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, Hermione? You missed a spot with the glamour." Ginny's eyes gleamed with excitement as Hermione's hand flew to cover the love bite on the back of her neck.

"So, who's the lucky wizard? And don't think for a minute that I don't want every salacious detail. Just because you're no longer engaged to my git of a brother, doesn't make you any less of a sister to me."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Hermione groaned internally at her mistake, hoping she could put Ginny off the trail. "Besides, it's hardly serious. He's a friend and co-worker who helped me settle in when I moved into my new flat. He brought some tequila and well, let's just say that I didn't get much unpacking done."

"Hermione, you moved out months ago. That mark is recent."

"Well... I never said I stopped shagging him, did I? He's so snarky and smug but good Godric, he's an excellent fuck, Gin!"

"Snarky and smug co-worker?" Ginny fixed a stern look worthy of McGonagall on Hermione as the pieces fell into place. "Hermione Jean Granger! Have you seriously been shagging Draco Malfoy for months and you're just _now_ telling me about it? How dare you!"

Ginny glared at Hermione, holding it as long as she could before cracking a mischievous smile worthy of Fred and George from days of old.

"You're not off the hook just yet, you know. As my single friend you are obligated to let me live vicariously through you! Now, I'm going to make us another cuppa and you're going to tell me exactly what you mean by an 'excellent fuck' or I swear on Merlin's grave, I'll never forgive you."

"Well, you'll never believe what happened with my smoke alarm. We actually set it off during, because things got so… _heated_."

"Go on."

"And his mouth — Merlin! He's so sinfully good with his mouth," Hermione got a far-off, dreamy look in her eyes as she remembered the hours upon hours he'd insisted on pleasuring her with his mouth. "He was like a man possessed, like he couldn't get enough and I didn't want him to."

Ginny was silent, watching her friend's face closely.

"And the sex! Life-changing doesn't even come close to describing it."

"Just be careful, Hermione. Don't go letting your heart run away with itself."

"Really, Gin, it's fine. We're just friends."

"Right. Just friends who have life-changing sex on a regular basis. And I suppose you'd be perfectly fine with him having life-changing sex with someone else right now, seeing as it's so casual."

Hermione struggled to keep her face from falling. She'd never considered that he might be seeing another witch. The thought sat like a heavy rock in the pit of her stomach.

"Exactly," Hermione said with more conviction than she felt. Eager to change the subject and push the uncomfortable emotions to the back of her mind, she asked, "Now, what's new with you?"

x-x

Hermione rushed to get ready with a giddiness she pretended was just anticipation of a good shag. Draco should arrive any minute now.

It had been a long, arduous day at the office. The red tape of bureaucracy was alive and well in the Ministry, especially in the Department for International Magical Cooperation. She was absolutely certain that it was the long queues and bottomless pile of paperwork that was the source of her fatigue; it absolutely had nothing to do with the fact that Draco Malfoy had taken a personal day — something about making arrangements for a trip to Paris on family business. And if her mood had suddenly perked up when she'd received an owl from him while taking a long soak in the tub, it was only because she needed a decent orgasm after such a trying day.

A loud clear knock broke her trail of thought. She smoothed her skirt of non-existent wrinkles as she walked to the door. Her hand hovered above the handle as she peered through the peephole. He was leaning against the exterior wall of her bedroom. His silver eyes seemed to bore through the door and lock onto her gaze, the smirk on his face only seemed to prove that theory. He looked so calm and collected that she couldn't help but try to rile him a bit.

So she waited.

And waited.

And waited until his smirk waned and he ran his hand through his silvery-blond hair in frustration.

"I know you're there, Granger. Let me in. I promise not to bite… much." His tone was placating but Hermione knew better, she'd gotten under his skin and was certain to pay for it. _Perfect_.

Draco was upon her as soon as she opened the door. He grabbed her by the arms, bringing them above her head as he pressed her up against the nearest wall. He kissed her with heated urgency as his thigh worked between her legs, just enough to let her know it was there but not enough to give her the friction she was already starting to crave. She decided to get it for herself, rolling her hips to grind herself against him. The wetness that slicked his trousers evidence of her knickerless state. He released the kiss with a growl at the realization, silver eyes locking onto her amber ones.

"So needy. Look at how wet you are for me," he said as he ground his growing erection into her hip, his lips seeking her neck, nipping her roughly before soothing the ache with his tongue.

"Certain it was you that caused it? How do you know I wasn't playing with myself and you so rudely interrupted?"

Draco's eyes flicked up to her pinned hands, looking for any lingering hint of her arousal. Finding them bone dry, his darkened gaze returned to hers.

"Cheeky witch."

His mouth attacked hers in a clash of tongue and teeth. She'd wanted to poke the dragon and she certainly succeeded. His hand tightened on her wrists as he kicked her feet apart to stand between her legs. She could feel the weight of his erection against her stomach as he pressed into her. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, requesting entrance that she denied, unable to stop pushing his buttons. He bit her bottom lip — _hard_ — and thrust his tongue into her mouth when she gasped from the pain. She moaned into his mouth as his hand slipped up her thigh, his knuckles brushing just below her swollen lips. His fingers stroked her lips with teasing, light touches before pulling away — a groan of frustration left her lips at the loss of his touch.

He broke the kiss to bring his fingers up between their faces, her eyes taking a moment to focus on them. They were positively drenched in the fluid of her desire.

"Who are you wet for, Granger?" Draco asked as he smeared her moisture on her pouty lips.

Hermione didn't waste a moment, her pink tongue flicked out to slowly lick her lips clean — drawing an involuntary moan from Draco. She paused as though trying to define the flavour notes in the tang of her arousal, a wicked grin on her face at his reaction.

"You, Malfoy."

His eyes were practically black, they were so dark with lust.

"Bedroom. Now."

x-x

Scene removed for explicit content. Full version available on AO3.

x-x

Hermione woke up gradually, Draco's hard chest a surprisingly comfortable pillow. It seemed Draco was already awake, his fingertips tracing her spine with a featherlight touch that sent tingles through her body.

Hermione hummed her approval and arched into the touch, pressing gentle kisses to his torso before moving the curtain of curls from her face to meet his amused gaze. He arched a brow - which she took as a challenge and started kissing a tail down his abdomen.

"As much as I'd love a morning romp," he said as he gently guided her back up, enveloping her in his arms, "You know I have an international portkey to catch."

Hermione gave a slight pout before settling into his embrace, trying to recall when exactly it had started to feel like home.

"Ah yes, France. The mysterious family business."

"Nothing mysterious about it, love," Draco chuckled, absently wrapping a curl around his finger, "Just helping Father handle some affairs. Some nonsense about being the heir and needing to learn to take the reins of our interests overseas. I promise it'll all be terribly dull."

"Oh yes, if there's one thing I've heard about Paris, it's that it's frightfully dull," Hermione teased, with a lightheartedness she wished she felt. She dreaded the thought of him leaving far more than she cared to admit.

"Whatever will you do while I'm gone?" His tone was light as though he barely cared to hear her answer, but Hermione didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on her face in focused observation. Too focused.

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged, deflecting.

Disappointment flashed in his observant eyes. It was gone as quickly as it came, hidden behind a mask of smug playfulness.

"Can't I be curious what Hermione Granger does when she's not tirelessly working or being fucked unconscious by an attractive and incredibly humble man? My theory is you'll be writing my name in your diary with hearts around it - am I close?"

"Oh yes, because my life revolves entirely around you Malfoy — bloody prat."

"I thought that was part of our arrangement, Granger. We shag regularly, your life revolves around me. I'll have to check the contract —"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and made to roll away from him. She was stopped by a gentle touch on her arm.

"I'm serious, Hermione." There was a disarming sincerity in his voice, his steely grey eyes intent on her answer.

Hermione fought to not squirm under his scrutiny, refusing to drop her mask of nonchalance.

"As it so happens, an old family friend just moved back to London and we have plans to catch up."

"Does this muggle friend have a name?" He kept his features carefully schooled, but Draco's eyes were like a storm at sea - dark and foreboding.

"As a matter of fact, he does. It's Xander, Xander Dixon."

"Xander Dixon?" He guffawed, there was an edge sharp as steel to his laughter. "Seriously? And you think wizarding names are odd."

His laughter died down and that intent scrutiny was back.

"Should I be worried?"

"Worried? About what?"

An ember of hope burned in Hermione's chest, one she dared not encourage lest it be doused with disappointment in the next moment.

"Just how close a friend is he?"

"Don't be silly, he's just a friend."

"I was just a friend once."

_Once_.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. There it was, out in the open. The first time either of them acknowledged that this arrangement of theirs had grown into something _more_. The air between them was charged and heavy as he waited for her response.

"He's not you," Hermione said softly.

Draco's eyes flashed silver with a plethora of emotions: satisfaction, relief, and something infinitely more tender. He cupped Hermione's face in his hand, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs as he pulled her in for a kiss.

His lips were soft against hers, almost tentative. He had never been so gentle with her before, she had never wanted him to be — until now. He slanted his face to deepen the kiss with a sudden urgency that took Hermione's breath away. His tongue softly probed at the seam of her lips and she gladly parted them for him with a breathy sigh.

A shrill sound cut through the moment. He pulled away with a groan to silence the alarm chiming from his wand.

"Gods, I wish I didn't have to go," he whispered against her lips, his forehead pressing against hers. "Tell me you'll miss me. Please."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, the utter vulnerability in both his eyes and voice tugged at her heartstrings.

"I'll miss you, Draco."

x-x

Many thanks to SyrenGrey for all of her help. She's my fandom best friend and truly the best and most supportive alpha/beta I could ever hope for.

Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this update and for all of the love and support for my little smutty ficlet that grew a plot. I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
